


Nice

by TheDarkivist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very little editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkivist/pseuds/TheDarkivist
Summary: Sometimes you're home alone, trying not to miss your bastard boyfriend.My 69th fic. Bone apple tea.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> You know the fic is about to be LIT when it starts with an apologetic author's note:  
> I'm sorry, I have no idea what this is other than some HCs held with chewing gum and crack. This is technically my 69th fic, so even though it's not particularly sexy, I wanted to write some appropriate content. Enjoy!
> 
> (Again, big thanks to Lily for letting me whine and bullying me into publishing this.)

Gavin turned on the TV, pointedly ignoring his phone. If Connor had to stay in a different city over the weekend for training, Gavin could come up with plenty of things to do on his own on a Friday night. Like watching TV. Or watching TV. Looking at memes until he’d pass out. Maybe some TV. He didn’t need to miss his partner, as long as he had – Gavin squinted at the screen – _Tigers and Tiaras_ keeping him company.

The phone rang.

“Oh thank god,” he mumbled under his breath when he looked at the screen and saw his partner’s name.

A fond grin spread over his face. He turned off the TV. “Isn’t it past your bedtime, Connor?” he said in lieu of a greeting.

“I could ask you the same, detective Reed,” Connor replied in that prim and proper tone that Gavin would swear was calculated to needle him personally. Even through the phone he could imagine the change in Connor’s expression when he continued, almost bashful: “I hope I’m not disturbing.”

“No, I’m glad you called.” It escaped his lips before he could think about it. The tiny living room was submerged in blue evening shadows, save for a spot of orange street light that slipped through a crack in the blinds. He always found it easier to be honest in the dark. He closed his eyes. “I miss you. I know it’s only been two days, and that it won’t be long, but-”

Mercifully, Connor interrupted him: “I miss you too.”

“Sap,” Gavin teased. He could picture the android way too easily, sitting on a bed in an anonymous hotel room, looking out of the window with that soft, faraway expression as the distant city went to sleep. Or maybe he was in bed already, ready to go into stasis in a few minutes. Gavin liked the idea of Connor at rest, his hair tousled, his long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, or maybe he took the skin off for the night? That image had its own appeal – Connor relaxed, cool metal cocooned in the soft blankets, the android wearing-

Gavin paused. The ridiculous puppy pajamas Connor was so fond of were still at his place, neatly folded under Connor’s pillow on his side of the bed, so he couldn’t really tell what he packed for the trip, as far as nightclothes went. If he was wearing anything at all. Well _that_ was an idea.

“What are you wearing?” he asked. Scientific curiosity, nothing else. He shifted in his seat. No reason at all.

A beat. “… are you trying to proposition me over the phone?”

“It seemed that doing that through email would be too formal, but I can do that instead, if you like,” he joked, a little amused by Connor’s scandalised tone. “No. I was just wondering, because you left your pajamas here.”

Silence again, this time longer. “That’s true.” There was a slight rustle, probably from Connor pressing his face into the pillow, the way he sometimes did when he got embarrassed. Though, him getting embarrassed was so rare Gavin couldn’t even begin to imagine the reason. “I should’ve asked you, but I may or may not have borrowed some of your clothing for this trip for when I’m in stasis.”

Gavin nearly choked. Well, now he knew what he’d be doing and what he’d be thinking about after the call. Good Lord, Connor would be the death of him one day.

“I assumed you wouldn’t mind,” Connor continued, his voice a little mechanical, the way it sometimes got when he was nervous.

“I don’t mind at all!” he blurted out, struggling to get his breathing under control. He stretched out on the tiny couch, his legs dangling over the armrest as he closed his eyes, drawing idle patterns on his stomach. “Just wish I was there to see that. What did you pick?”

“Dark blue shorts and that white t-shirt with the words ‘certified tsundere’ across the chest.” Connor paused. “It smells like you. I didn’t know you could associate a smell with a feeling, but it smells like comfort.”

Gavin passed his hand over his face, wondering about two things. First, how Connor managed to say such mushy shit with complete sincerity, second, why did it always make him feel like his heart would burst out of his cage, Alien-style.“C’mon, I’m trying not to miss you, but this isn’t helping.”

There came a laugh, so soft Gavin wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t only imagine it. When Connor next spoke, it was in a low voice, perfectly controlled, but somehow _different_. “Maybe I don’t want to be helpful tonight.”

Gavin’s mouth ran dry, and he licked his lips before he answered, playing with the hem of his black t-shirt. “Who was propositioning who over the phone again? I’m not complaining, but for the record-”

Connor interrupted him. “You’re a terrible smartass when your mouth isn’t busy, aren’t you?”

“I would take this feedback from literally anyone other-” The meaning of his partner’s words fully sank in. Gavin’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh. _Oh_. Really? Is this what we’re doing?” He put one arm behind his head, grinning to himself in the darkness. “I’d tell you to try and shut me up, but you’re shit out of luck, honey, ‘cause you’re not here.”

“Knowing your skills as a multitasker, you can either keep talking back, or stroke your cock.” There was that rustle of fabric again, and a muffled chuckle. “And we both know what you’d rather be doing. Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

“You’re horrible, do you know that?” Gavin groaned, toying with the string on his green sweatpants. Should he? He was already growing stiff just from Connor’s voice, but he could wait. Draw it out. Savour it. Finish the conversation and _then_ finish himself off. “I’ll have you know, I’m a great multitasker where it counts.”

“Prove it.”

“Anything else your lordship wants me to do?” he asked, the sarcasm spoilt by the little choked sound he made when he clumsily pulled down his sweatpants along with his boxer shorts and wrapped his hand around his length.

“Do you have any lube around?” Connor asked in a matter-of-fact fashion that had no business sounding so hot to Gavin.

“I’m not getting up _now_ , you should’ve thought of it earlier,” he grunted. He circled the head of his cock with his thumb, growing harder by the second. Lord, Connor was about to get it once he got back to Detroit.

“Please. I want you to get yourself nice and slick. It will feel so good. You never even wait, you seem to love the cold sting of it on your skin. I suppose it makes sense, since you seem to enjoy me, too,” the android continued and even through the phone Gavin could hear the smile in his voice. “Go get it, Gavin.” Then, more quietly, with a touch of hesitation: “For me?”

“Shit, that’s all you had to say.”

He kicked off the sweatpants, but put his boxers back up, because he had to go to the bedroom and wasn’t quite sure where his cat was at the moment. The phone was nestled between his shoulder and ear as he rummaged through his bedside table, trying to locate the bottle.

Once it was in his hand, he plopped onto his bed, and yanked off his boxers with such force he was almost surprised he didn’t rip them. “Connor? Are you...” Gavin paused. Connor didn’t have what he’d call standard human equipment. There were possible add-ons, of course, and they tested some of them thoroughly, but most of the time they didn’t bother. While Connor had a lot to say about his speciality being adaptation, together they were more interested in _invention_. “Are you touching yourself?”

“No. I don’t masturbate.”

Gavin put away the bottle and sat up on the bed, trying to wrap his head around the concept. “Like, never?”

“I don’t see why you sound this shocked, Gavin. Sexuality is rather complex even in humans,” Connor explained airily. “Why did you stop?”

“I’m not going to jerk off during a serious conversation,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Why not?” Connor asked, echoing the sentiment of Gavin’s suddenly neglected dick. “It’s not even serious, I’m simply informing you. Go ahead. Or are you planning to come from my voice alone?”

Gavin reached for the bottle, and uncapped it, trying to put into words a question that Connor’s off-handed comment brought up. “But we had sex.” On every flat surface in Gavin’s apartment, in fact. “So when we’re...”

“Oh, I’m just happy to be there.”

He squeezed the bottle of lube so hard a big blueberry-scented blob of it hit the ceiling. A problem for future Gavin. “What the actual fuck are you talking about here?”

“It’s not something I know how to put into words on such a short notice, Gavin. I don’t think it’s even that complicated. I enjoy sex, if that’s what you’re worried about-”

“Of course, I am!”

“-but it’s not a need for me. I enjoy being close to you, and don’t particularly care about the circumstances. I can’t tell if it’s an android thing. For all I know, it might be just… a me thing.” There was just the slightest hint of hesitation in his tone, though he couldn’t be too sure. Connor’s tells were mostly visual. Before Gavin could say anything, he continued: “I enjoy sharing this with you. It’s so strange and wonderful that… the way you react is something I caused. I love the sound of your voice, even when you’re impatient because you’re close to climaxing. Especially then, to be honest. I cherish this brief closeness when we’re apart. I’m quite literally counting seconds until I can kiss you again. So, no, I’m not touching myself and I’m not planning to, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t aspects of this that are pleasant to me, personally.”

Gavin gave his cock a few experimental strokes, his eyes fluttering closed. “Are you really getting something out of this?”

“I just told you that I do. Although you need to stop thinking about sex in such transactional terms.”

He poured a generous amount of lube directly onto his cock, and hissed quietly at the sensation. “Is this really your idea of dirty talk?”

“I’m not the one with voice-activated genitals, Gavin.”

Gavin sputtered. He placed the phone on the pillow next to his head and ran his hand over his face, re-evaluating his entire life. Before he met Connor, he couldn’t imagine someone would make him feel that way, although he’d struggle to say what exactly that meant. The android kept Gavin on his tiptoes – he irritated him, and he made him happy, often both at once. They’d been dating for only a short time, too short to be even thinking that, but sometimes Connor smiled, or cracked a horrible joke, or got completely lost in thoughts and Gavin had to forcefully stop himself from saying something rash and dumb. Like ‘I love you’.

“I suspect that...” Gavin started stroking himself, slowly, determined to take his time. A hiss escaped his lips. “I suspect that by now you could read an autopsy report to me and it’d be the same.” He tried to imagine a different hand caressing his cock. “Don’t actually do that, okay?”

“I’ll think about it. You sound stressed, Gavin.”

Gavin continued stroking himself, his fingers slick with the lube and swore under his breath. “What gave you… the idea?” He thrust into his hand, cursing himself for not having predicted his evening would take that turn. But it was always something new with that bastard. He loved him.

“I made the assumption based on who you are, as a person, detective,” Connor responded gravely.

“Fuck you.”

“You can’t. That’s why you’re doing this,” Connor informed him pleasantly. They didn’t need to be in the same room for Gavin to picture the little smile the android wore. He always seemed to take pleasure in pushing his buttons and Gavin’s horny brain found even that hot. That was the reason he usually didn’t take suggestions from it.

“Connor?” he panted into the phone, turning his head on the pillow so he was facing it as if that could lessen the distance between them. He thrust into his hand a few more times, eyes shut closed. The smell of synthetic blueberries hung in the air, silence mixed with breathy moans.

“Yes?”

“Nothing.” He gave in at last and sped up his pace. “Wanted to hear you. Your voice. Shit.”

“Are you close?” Connor asked softly. “I wish I were there with you. I can tell you’d show off. You like doing that, don’t you? Do you ever wonder what people would think if they knew about what you’re like behind closed doors? Then again, I’m almost certain you’d like that. That time in the elevator, were you hoping we’d get caught?” Connor hummed to himself and it was doing something ungodly to the human’s self-control. “It’s a pity we didn’t. You look too good getting fucked, Gavin.” Caught off-guard, he let out a gasp, but Connor wasn’t done yet. “How long do you think you’d last on the edge? Hardly more than a couple of minutes, I imagine.”

“I swear to god, Connor,” he groaned, the pace of his hand stuttering, “when I get my hands on you I’ll void your fucking warranty.” His legs were shaking and he knew he was reeling towards the climax.

“I’d like to see you try.” He could _hear_ Connor grinning. Fucker. He was infuriating and Gavin loved him so much it hurt sometimes, even if it was too early to say that aloud. “Now, to the matter at hand-”

“Was that a fucking pun?”

“– let me hear you. Let me hear how much you miss me.”

“Of all the smug-” He didn’t get to end the sentence. It broke off into a moan when a wave of pleasure slammed into him and though he was vaguely aware that Connor was saying something, the android’s voice reached him as if through layers and layers of cotton candy. For a moment, he stayed completely still, just staring at the ceiling, a dumb grin on his face.

“I can’t believe we just...” Gavin laughed, more out of breath than he cared to admit.

“What? Would you like me to play it back to you?” his partner teased.

“You’re an asshole, Connor,” Gavin laughed. Then, before he could stop himself, he blurted out: “I love you.”

_Shit_.


End file.
